


Sick

by vattenskalle



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M, basically sick boyfriends awwww, i don't even know if they're together in this but whatever, seriously the other boys are not even mentioned, sic!fic, this is kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vattenskalle/pseuds/vattenskalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tom Fletcher woke up and found that he was miserable. It was the end of the world, and no one knew it but him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently sick. So I figured I'd post this on here. Once upon a time posted in the great [mcflyslash comm.](http://mcflyslash.livejournal.com/profile) on livejournal.
> 
> Also, come talk to me on [tumblr](http://radiostyrd.tumblr.com/)!

Tom Fletcher woke up and found that he was miserable. It was the end of the world, and no one knew it but him.

"Dannyyyy!" he whined, feeling his sore throat hurt from the effort.

The brunette poked his head around the corner and peered into the bedroom. Tom sniffled and pulled the covers up to his nose. "What is it? Why are you still in bed?"

"I'm sick." Tom coughed.

"So why are you shouting at me for?"

"I'm sick! You have to take care of me!"

Danny sighed. "Fine. What do you want?"

Tom's eyes lit up. "I want you to take my temperature to find out just how bad it is. Then I want chicken soup. And hot chocolate. And ice cream. And then you can read to me."

"How old _are_ you?"

"But Danny, I'm _dying_ here."

Danny smiled. "You're cute when you're sick. How could I say no to you then?"

***

"So, I'm back. Here's your aspirin and the ice cream you wanted."

"Chocolate and cookie dough?"

"Hope you haven't changed your mind again. I had to visit three different stores to find someone who knew what I was talking about."

"It'll work just fine. I might be dead tomorrow, so I thought I'd spend my last day eating things I love."

"Tom." Danny said sternly. "You're _not_ dying. You hardly have a fever anymore."

"That's what you think. You don't know what might happen overnight. What if you wake up and I'm no longer with you." Tom coughed into his pillows. "Today might be the last day you see me."

"You're such a drama queen."

"Read to me."

"What do you want to hear?"

" _The Cat in the Hat._ "

" _The Cat in_ -" Danny stared at the man in bed. "You're not serious! Again!?"

"Please?" Tom sent him a puppy-eyed look. "You'd do that for me, wouldn't you?"

Danny sighed. "You'll just keep on whining until I do it, won't you?"

"Pretty much."

***

When Tom woke up the next morning, he felt like a new person. He was surprised to find that he was still alive, but was also very happy about it. Just as he laid there in bed, pondering over how to spend this first day of his new life, a cracked voice cried out,

"Toooom!"

Tom went over to his friend's room to tell him the good news of his recovery, but stopped in the doorway. Danny was lying in his bed, with puffy red eyes and a running nose.

"I'm sick."

"I can see that. At least I'm still alive, and that's a good thing!"

"You have to take care of me."

"Okay, what do you want? Ice cream, tea, hot milk?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Danny grinned and pulled a piece of paper from his bedside table. "I made you a list."

Tom took the paper and frowned as he read it. "This is absurd. Where am I supposed to find the _FA Cup match Arsenal - Bolton from 1994_?"

"But Tom, I'm dying here. You might never see me again."

"Fine. But I need some time to work that one out."

"Oh, that's alright. You can start with getting me that chocolate milk I want. They sell it at that 7-Eleven you know, about a twenty minute drive from here."

Tom coughed. "I think I might be getting sick again."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. That's all, folks!


End file.
